1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data, and more specifically, a method for transmitting data by using resource elements stored in at least one resource trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication enables transmission of data over a distance for the purpose of communication between a transmitter and a receiver. The data is usually carried by radio waves and is transmitted using a limited transmission resource. That is, radio waves are transmitted over a period of time using a limited frequency range.
Usually, the transmission resource available for data transmission is segmented into a plurality of equal duration time and frequency slots, i.e., resource elements. A single resource element or multiple resource elements may be allocated for transmitting the data. When data is transmitted, a control signal may accompany the data to carry information regarding the allocation of the resource elements for the current data transmission. Therefore, when a receiver receives the data and the control signal, the receiver may derive the information regarding resource allocation used for data transmission from the control signal and decodes the received data using the derived information.
If the resource allocation for the control signal is unknown, blind decoding by the receiver can be employed to detect the resource allocation of the control signal, and the control signal itself. Although the receiver may not know the exact resource elements that were used for control signal, the receiver may know several possible resource allocation schemes for control transmission. In this case, the receiver blindly decodes the received control signal by recursively applying one of the possible resource allocation schemes until the received control signal is decoded. In other words, the receiver can attempt to decode the control signal assuming one of the possible resource allocation schemes is used for the control signal. If the decoding fails, the receiver can attempt to decode the control signal again, this time assuming another possible resource allocation scheme. This procedure can be done recursively until the control signal is successfully decoded or the receiver decides to stop the recursion, e.g., after exhausting all possible resource allocation schemes. The method of blind decoding, however, inevitably increases decoding complexity at the receiver.